JoJo's Circus I: Stage Jitters
by darraq
Summary: It's the first live show for Mrs. Kersplatski's class from Circustown. However, BalBoa is scared to perform his act to a huge crowd. Can JoJo and the others convince BalBoa that with his friends behind him, there's nothing to be afraid of? (One-shot.)


At the Toontown theatre on Punchline Place in Toontown Central, Mrs. Karen Kersplatski, the ringmaster, and her students from Circustown were going to perform their first  
circus show live. The class consists of: Johanna "JoJo" Tickle, a six year old red-haired clown girl, her pet lion Goliath, Skeebo Seltzer, a rodeo cowboy clown wearing glasses,  
Croaky Frogini, a great frog leaper, and Trina Tightrope, a tightrope walker and ballerina. Other students there were Dinky Pachyderm, a baby elephant who's a great dancer, Mr. Aldeborto Muscles, the strongman, and Mrs. Kersplatski's husband, and the daughter of Mr. Muscles, (and stepdaughter of Mrs. Kersplatski) Maya, who wears a tiara with an antenna on it. The Spudinski clan, who were couch potatoes, (including Tater) were part of the stage crew, helping the show run as smoothly as possible. Most of the students were excited to perform in front of a big audience, except one... Balboa.

Mrs. Kersplatski: Alright, everyone, I knows you're all nervous about performing in front of a crowd this large, but I still want you all to do your best! Remember how hard  
we worked on this, but also think about how it would be worth it for the crowd to see your wonderful tricks. Are you ready?

The whole class shouted, 'Yes!', then cheered and got ready to show their circus skills to the crowd, However, JoJo had noticed BalBoa was hiding backstage, under a blanket.  
She went over to him to see what was wrong...

JoJo: Balboa, why are you hiding under that blanket?  
Balboa: (looks at Jojo nervously) Oh, JoJo, I'm just feeling how snug this blanket is!

JoJo could sense that BalBoa was hiding something important.

JoJo: BalBoa, are you afraid to perform your act on stage?

BalBoa now knew that JoJo figured out what was happening on, and decided to admit the truth.

BalBoa: (screams) Yes, Jojo! I'm afraid to go on stage, because I've never perform in front of a huge crowd like that! This is my first big show, and I'm afraid I'll  
make a mistake and embarrass myself in front of everyone!

The whole class had heard BalBoa at that point, and went over to him and JoJo. The clown girl had comforted BalBoa, and put her right arm around him.

JoJo: (in a soft, caring tone) Balboa, it's okay to be afraid of doing this. Believe it, I'm actually a little afraid of doing my clown tricks to the biggest audience  
I've seen.  
Skeebo: I have a little bit of stage jitters, too. I might make a mistake while I'm out there.  
Croaky: I also have a bit of stage fright myself, because I might leap silly out there. But when I realize my family is in the audience supporting me, and with my friends and  
classmates on stage performing with me, I calm myself down and remember what I'm here to do.  
Trina: (sad) I'm a perfectionist, and that one time I did that my perfect ballet routine wrong, I was upset about it. (in excitement) But Mrs. Kersplatski and my friends  
showed me that sometimes everyone makes mistakes, and they could even be fun, too!

Goliath also meowed in agreement with the students.

JoJo: I also have my parents watching the show in the audience, along with my royal aunt Regina, uncle Regis, and cousin Josephina.  
Skeebo: I have my parents watching me in the show, too.  
Trina: My parents are sitting in the front row.  
Croaky: The thing is, when we look at our families, we feel more comfortable about performing out there.  
JoJo: Your mother is in the audience as well. (smiling) I bet she would love to see her son do his contortionist act!

Balboa, after listening to what everyone had to say about their families with them for support, began to feel confident and inspired.

Balboa: You think my mom would be proud of me?

Everyone agreed with BalBoa's question.  
JoJo: Yes!  
Skeebo: Definitely!  
Croaky: Certainly!  
Trina: Absolutely!  
Goliath nods in agreement.  
Jojo: You also have Mrs. Kersplatski and all of us here backing you up. Don't worry about making a mistake, Balboa. Just remember that the audience is here to support  
you and watch your performance.

At that point, BalBoa decided to perform his act to the crowd, much to the happiness of JoJo and the other circus performers. Just then, the show was about to start, and  
out to the audience, which mostly consist of Disney characters from cartoons and animated movies, and the parents and other relatives of the students, and began the circus.

Mrs. Kersplatski: (enthusiastic) Hello, everyone! This is our very first live circus outside of Circustown. I am Mrs. Karen Kersplatski, the top ringmaster for this show. Now with that  
out of the way, let's start the show with Jojo Tickle and her great clowning skills!

JoJo walked out to the stage and began to perform her act. As last, Mrs. Kersplatski had said: "Please give a hand for our final act of the night, performing his controitunst skills, BalBoa!"

BalBoa had worked out to the huge crowd, cheering for him as he slithered onstage. Looking back, he saw JoJo and the other students smiling at him, and then to the huge audience. He saw his mother, Mrs. McStrictor, nodding at him, improving BalBoa's confidence. He did his act on state flawlessly, and also showed the audience he could make letters and numbers with his body. After he was finished, the crowd gave BalBoa an standing ovation and thunderous applause, which BalBoa bowed down to. Mrs. Kersplatski came out, and told the audience: "Thank you for your support for our first live circus. Please give one more hand for our circus performers!" (All the students came out, waved to the crowd, and took a bow)

Backstage, after the show, the circus students were with their families, being congratulated for their performance. Mrs. McStrictor wrapped herself around BalBoa, as a way of hugging him. Before leaving, BalBoa slithered over to JoJo, to thank her for our help.

JoJo: BalBoa, were all partners here, and because of that, we support each other.

BalBoa laughed, then hugged Jojo by wrapping himself around her. JoJo also laughed, then hugged BalBoa as well by gently wrapping her arms around him.


End file.
